Kaparalan
by Alcarcalime
Summary: Salin sa Filipino ng “Full Circle” ni JennaMae. Nagkatuluyan kami ng kapatid ng matalik kong kaibigan na una kong nakilala sa King’s Cross. Gaya ko, naging biktima rin si Ginny ni Voldemort, at iniligtas ko siya kay Voldemort. At dahil doon, itinadhana na


**Kapalaran **

_**A/N:** Para mas maintindihan ninyo ang kwento, basahin muna ninyo ang "May Mantikilya ang Siko Mo Harry" at Hindi na Kailangan ang _Mistletoe_."_

* * *

Siguro'y iniisip ninyo na hindi ko na hawak ang buhay ko dahil matagal nang nakatakda ang kapalaran ko, na matagal nang nahulaan na isa sa amin ni Voldemort ang mamamatay. Marahil iniisip rin ninyo na hindi na dahil sa kagustuhan at desisyon ko ang lahat na nangyayari sa buhay ko kundi dahil iyon na ang sinasabi ng aking tadhana.

Marahil ay sasabihin rin ninyo na nariyan ang aking (may mas maganda pa ba akong itatawag dito?) _love life_. Nagkatuluyan kami ng kapatid ng matalik kong kaibigan na una kong nakilala sa King's Cross kung saan nagsimula ang bago kong buhay. Gaya ko, naging biktima rin si Ginny ni Voldemort, at iniligtas ko siya kay Voldemort. At dahil doon, itinadhana na na maging kami. Para bang katulad ng mga kwento na nagkakatuluyan ang _Damsel in Distress_ at ang kanyang _Knight in Shining Armor_at gaya nga ng sabi sa mga _fairy tales_, at nabuhay sila nang maligaya magpakailanman.

Dapat ba akong sumang-ayon sa inyo?

Una sa lahat, kung makikilala lang ninyo si Ginny, malamang ay hindi ninyo siya tatawaging _damsel in distress_. Hinding-hindi. Malamang nga ay hindi man lamang ito sasagi sa isipan ninyo. Sa katunayan, kung paglalabanin ninyo ang _knight_ na iyan at ang sinasabing _damsel in distress_, malamang ay napatumba na siya ni Ginny bago pa man niya mailabas ang kanyang espada. Totoo iyon; hindi ako nagbibiro.

Isa pa, hindi lamang hulog ng langit sa akin si Ginny. Oo, tama nga kayo at hindi ko pinagkakaila na tila hinulog siya ng langit—wala akong angal doon—ngunit mas higit pa siya roon.

Wala nang hihigit pa.

Mas magiging seryoso na ako dito, huwag ninyong sabihin na hindi ko kayo binalaan.

Mula sa pagiging magkaibigan, nagbago ang lahat nang kaunti noong naging kami. Nag-aalala ako noong una. Bago ko siya hinalikan noong Quidditch _match_, gusto ko lang siyang maging…maging akin. (At hindi iyon gaya nang iniisip mo, ha! Ang dumi talaga ng utak mo.) Hindi ko inaasahan ang mga sumunod na nangyari.

Kay Cho, simple lang ang lahat—lumalabas kami, ganoon lang…pero alam kong hindi lang ganito kay Ginny at iba na pagdating sa kanya. Dahil iba si Ginny. Kaibigan ko siya, at nanatili ang pagkakaibigan namin kahit na kami na. Lagi ko siyang kasama, magkasabay kaming kumain, nagkukuwentuhan hanggang hatinggabi sa _common_ _room_…at nagpapalitan ng ilang matatamis na halik tuwing napapag-isa kami.

…Oo na, oo na. Hindi lang iyon _ilan_, pero alam mo na 'yun.

Hindi lang ang mga halik niya ang dahilan kung bakit ko nasabi na magkaiba sila ni Cho—pero hindi ko pinagkakaila na malaki talaga ang pinagkaiba ng halik ni Ginny. Tuwing kasama ko si Ginny ay mas lalo kong nababatid ang nadarama ko para sa kanya—na hanggang ngayon ay hindi ko pa rin maipaliwanag.

Hindi ko alam kung paano ko mailalarawan ang nararamdaman ko para sa kanya, pero ang masasabi ko lang ay kasama doon ang pakiramdam na kailangan ko siyang mapangalagaan at mailayo sa anumang panganib. Nasa kalagitnaan kami ng Ikalawang Digmaan—kabi-kabila ang mga namamatay, _wizard_ man o _Muggle_. Sa mga nagdaang mga taon, parating nasasangkot si Ginny sa lahat ng mga pinagdadaanan ko, ginusto man niya o hindi—at pakiramdam ko na kapag dumating na ang pinakamatinding hamon sa buhay ko…madadamay rin siya, at maaaring masaktan. At paano ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung mangyayari iyon?

Ang masama pa niyan, kaya niya ang kanyang sarili. Hindi siya umaaasa sa iba. Hindi siya natitinag. Kung may gagawin akong mapanganib, hindi niya ako pangangaralan gaya ni Hermione, malamang-lamang ay sasama pa siya sa akin para "tulungan" ako. At hindi siya papayag sa ibang paraan.

Siguro nga maaari ninyong sabihin na masamang impluwensya kami sa isa't isa…pero pinapagalitan niya ako kapag nag-aasal gago na naman ako. At sa tingin ko iyong pagsuporta niya sa mga kailangan kong harapin, mapanganib man ito o hindi, ang tumulong sa akin para tumigil na ako sa pag-asal na parang isang bata.

Sa madaling salita…natatakot ako dahil sa kanya.

Natatakot ako dahil maaari siyang basta na lamang kunin sa akin, alam mo 'yun? At alam ko na hindi ko kayang mabuhay nang wala siya.

Napagtanto ko lamang ang kahulugan nito isang hapong kasama ko si Ginny na namamasyal sa paligid ng Hogwarts at nagpapahinga.

"Alam mo," sabi ni Ginny, "hindi pa yata kita napapasalamatan noong niligtas mo ako dati."

Siguro'y alam mo na kung ano ang isinagot ko. "Ha…hindi lang naman ako ang nagligtas sa iyo," sagot ko, sabay sipa sa batong nasa harapan ko. "Tinulungan ako ng Sorting Hat…saka ni Fawkes."

"_Humble_ tayo, ah?" sambit ni Ginny (na sa tingin ko'y may kasamang panunuya).

"Seryoso ako," sabi ko, tumaas nang bahagya ang aking boses. "Hindi ako iyon, ang laki ng tulong—"

"Mabibilang ko na kung ilang beses ka nang nakikipagtalo tungkol dito," mahinahon na sabi niya. "Pero kailangan mong tanggapin na kung hindi dahil sa iyo, hindi mo ako kasamang namamasyal ngayon."

Hindi ako nagsalita kaya hinawakan niya ang aking kamay at ngumiti.

"Sige na, Harry. Hindi mo man lang ba tatanggapin ang pagtanaw ko ng utang na loob?"

Nagbuntong hininga ako at bumaling sa kanya. "Siya sige. Tinatanggap ko na. Pero hindi lang—"

Tumawa siya nang marahan at bumaling sa akin, hindi ko alam kung anong ibig sabihin ng tingin niya. "Parati ka na lang ganyan."

Pagtapos ay tumitig siya sa malayo at hinaplos niya ang palad ko. Nakiliti ako pero hindi ko inalis ang kamay ko. Patuloy ko lang siyang minasdan, malayo ang tingin niya…para bang nagtatalo ang isip niya kung may sasabihin ba siya o wala.

Sinabi nga niya.

May ibinulong siya…at kahit sa tingin ko ay iba ang narinig ko, naramdaman ko pa rin ang matinding kirot sa puso ko na para bang biglang may sumaksak sa akin. Hindi pa rin siya lumilingon sa akin.

"Anong…sinabi mo?" marahang tanong ko.

Lumingon si Ginny sa akin—hindi pa siya tumititig sa mga mata ko na kasingtiim nang pagtitig niya ng mga sandaling iyon. "Sabi ko mahal kita."

Hindi ko agad naintindihan ang kanyang sinabi. Sa palagay ko ay hindi ko talagang naunawaan ang sinabi niya noong araw na iyon. Nabigla kasi ako. Nakakahiya mang aminin pero ilang sandali rin ang nakalipas bago talagang nag-_sink in_ sa utak ko ang sinabi niya. Oo, alam ko na sinasabi ng mga magkasintahan ang katagang iyon sa isa't isa…pero hindi pa yata ako handa na marinig na sinasabi iyon sa akin ni Ginny. Paulit-ulit kong narinig ang salitang iyon na para bang may gusto itong ipaunawa sa akin…pero hindi ko magawang maintindihan.

Alam kong nadama ni Ginny na hindi ako mapalagay. Lumayo siya nang tingin, binitiwan ang aking kamay, at naglakad pabalik sa _castle_.

Pucha, hindi ko na siguro kailangang sabihin kung gaano ako nailang ng mga sandaling iyon. Huminga muna ako nang malalim bago ko siya sinundan at hinawakan ang kanyang kamay.

"Ginny—"

Napatigil ako. Alam ko kung ano ang dapat kong sabihin—ngunit hindi ko ito masabi. Hindi ko alam kung bakit.

"Sori."

Galit na galit ako sa sarili ko. Hindi ko makakalimutan ang bahid ng kalungkutan at pagkabigo sa mga mata niya. Pero, tumango lang siya at sinabi, "Ayos lang," bago siya naglakad muli pabalik sa _castle_.

Nagka-ilangan kami pagkatapos ng araw na iyon. Hindi na kami inaabot ng hatinggabi na nag-uusap sa _common room_; hindi na kami sabay kumain, at kung nagkakasabay man kami, hindi na kami nag-uusap gaya ng dati. Kasalanan ko ang lahat—alam kong nasaktan ko siya, pero may ginawa ba ako? Wala.

Iniisip ko ang tungkol dito isang gabi na hindi ako makatulog (pagkatapos kong pagmumurahin ang sarili ko hanggang matanggap ko na isa talaga akong gago). May nagpaalala sa akin ng kinakatakot ko para sa kanya—na maaari siyang mawala sa akin. Inamin niyang mahal niya ako—at bigla kong naintindihan ang lahat—_Inaminin din ni Sirius na mahal niya ako_ na parang isang anak. At namatay siya. Bumalikwas ako sa higaan, kumakabog ang puso ko sa dibdib ko na nakakapagtakang hindi nagising ang mga apat na ugok na kasama ko sa kwarto. Noon ko nauwaan nang husto kung bakit ako natatakot. Simple lang, kung tutuusin—ang tanga-tanga ko at hindi ko kaagad iyon naisip.

Mahal niya ako—at dahil doo'y maaari siyang mamatay.

Pakiramdam ko'y isa akong napakalaking tanga dahil bigla ko na lamang siyang hinalikan nang hindi iniisip kung ano ang maaaring kahinatnan nito. Simula pa lang ay markado na ako at maaaring malagay sa panganib ang sinuman dahil sa akin kahit hindi ko iyon sinasadya. Mas lalo akong nainis sa sarili ko noong gabing iyon. Nagpa-_easy_-_easy_ lang ako, akala ko'y magiging maayos ang lahat….

Mas lalo kong iniwasan si Ginny. Nakakatawa, hindi ba? Wala pang isang buwan na naging kami, at para bang…ewan. At heto ako, nagmumukmok at nagdurusa. Nami-_miss_ ko siya—siya ang nagpapaganda ng araw ko—ngunit hindi ko makalimutan ang takot ko. Nananatili ang katotohanang mahal niya ako….

Hindi tanga si Ginny at alam ko iyon; kaya nga hindi ako nagulat nang hinarang niya ako isang gabi habang paakyat ako sa Gryffindor Tower. Nakatayo siya sa harapan ko, nakapamaywang at nakatitig sa akin—hindi nang may galit, kundi'y may pag-aalala.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tanong ko na para bang hindi ko pa alam kung bakit.

"Hinihintay ka," sagot niya. "Ang tagal nang hindi tayo nagkakasama."

Hindi ako kumibo, nakatingin lang ako sa pader sa likuran niya.

Hindi na nagpaliguy-ligoy pa si Ginny. "Natatakot ka," marahang sabi niya. Nararamdaman ko ang mga mata niya sa akin. "Dahil sa sinabi ko sa iyo noong mamamasyal tayo. Natatakot kang sabihin din ito sa akin."

"Hindi ako natatakot," bigla kong sagot. (Nagsisinugaling lang ako, malamang.)

Napakurap si Ginny.

"Hindi ko hinihintay na sabihin mo rin iyon!" sambit niya. "Ayoko lang…ayoko lang na iwasan mo ako dahil…dahil sinabi ko iyon sa iyo."

Umiiwas pa rin ako nang tingin. Tinamaan ako sa sinabi niya.

"Harry, pwede bang magsalita ka naman?" nagmamaka-awang sabi niya. "Harry?"

"Parating na siya," bulong ko.

"_Anong sabi mo_?"

"Sabi ko parating na siya," ani ko, sabay baling ng tingin sa kanya. "Ngayon naiintindihan mo na?"

Tumitig siya sa akin. Iniwas ko ang tingin ko sa kanya at binaling ko ulit iyon sa pader. Siguro kung maiintindihan niya'y iiwasan din niya ako.

"Ganyan din ang naramdaman ko dati," sabi niya pagkatapos ng ilang sandali. "Ayokong may mapalapit sa akin…_nandiri_ ako sa sarili ko noong nalaman ko na _siya_ iyon, alam mo ba iyon?" Nakuha ng mapanutya niyang tawa ang aking atensyon. "Gustong tumulong ni Percy, pero ayoko…gusto ninyong _lahat_ na tumulong…pero sinabi _niya_ sa akin na…papatayin ka niya."

Ito ang unang pagkakataon na sinabi si Ginny tungkol sa nangyari sa kanya dahil sa _diary_. Napagkwentuhan namin ito nang bahagya pero para marinig ko ang mga detalye galing sa kanya….

"Sinabi ko sa kanya lahat," patuloy niya, umiiling, nandoon pa rin ang pamanutyang ngiti niya. "Sinabi ko sa kanya ang _lahat_ ng nararamdaman ko, binigay ko sa kanya ang lahat ng mayroon ako." Tumawa ulit siya. "Hinalikan ko pa ang lintik na _diary_ na iyan." Hinawi niya ang kanyang buhok. "Papatayin ka daw niya at kasalanan ko ang lahat. Ayokong may mapalapit sa akin. Lalo ka na."

Nagkatinginan kami. Ang kanyang mga mata—nangingilid na ang kanyang luha, at ilang beses ko nang sinabi sa iyo na galit na galit na ako sa sarili ko dahil wala akong magawa.

"Nakakatawa ang lahat ng nagyayari sa atin, hindi ba?" sabi niya kasabay nang isa pang mapanutyang tawa. Huminga siya nang malalim bago niya sinabi, "Alam ko kung ano ang nararamdaman mo."

Naniniwala ako sa kanya. Siya lang ang tanging makatutulong sa akin—pinatintindi niya iyon sa akin noong isang taon. Pero—

"Wala ka nang magagawa tungkol dito," patapos na sabi ko.

"Hindi," bulong niya. "Desisyon mo 'yan."

Hindi ko naintindihan ang sinabi niya, pero walang duda na naintindihan niya kung bakit ko siya nilalayuan. Sa katunayan, parang balewala ito sa kanya. Pero dahil ilang taon na rin kaming magkakilala, alam kong pabalas lang niya ito—magaling magsinungaling si Ginny, pero lahat tayo'y may pintas, at hindi naiiba si Ginny.

Napansin ng lahat ang namumuong tensyon sa amin ni Ginny, at tinutukso kami ng mga lecheng iyon. Hindi ito pinapansin ni Ginny, pero ako—hindi ko ito basta na lamang kayang palampasin. Na-_detention_ ako pagkatapos kong basagin ang mukha ng hayop na Michael Corner na iyon. At sinabi sa akin ni Ron—ang dakilang kuya niya at ang matalik kong kaibigan—na kailangan naming mag-usap. Na may kasamang bote ng (hulaan mo kung ano?) _firewhisky_. Ang dakilang _prefect_.

Katulad ng kapatid niya, hindi na nagpaliguy-ligoy si Ron pagkatapos niya akong bigyan ng isang baso. Anong nangyayari sa inyo, tanong niya. Nag-away ba kayo?

"Hindi." Muntik na akong masuka sa alak pero diretso pa rin ako nang inom.

Tumagay din si Ron at sinabi niya sa akin na ayaw niyang makita akong miserable, na hindi niya maintindihan ang lahat dahil magkasundo naman kami ni Ginny simula pa noon at halata naman na mahal namin ang isa't isa—

Marahil dahil sa ekspresyon ng mukha ko kaya napatitig sa akin si Ron. Bakit? tanong niya. Mahal mo siya, hindi ba?

Pinuno ko ulit ang baso ko. "Hindi ko alam," sabi ko (lasing na siguro talaga ako). "Paano mo ba malalaman kung mahal mo na ang isang tao? Bakit mo mahal ang isang tao?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Ron. Ewan ko, sagot niya. Basta alam mo lang. Hindi mo na kailangang maghanap pa ng paliwanag.

(Hindi mo aakalain na sasabihin iyan ni Ron Weasley. Malamang lasing na rin ang gunggong na ito.)

Nangangalahati pa lang namin ang bote pero umiikot na ang paningin ko, at sinabi ko kay Ron na matutulog na ako. Pero hindi niya ako pinaalis agad—pinaupo niya ako ulit sa silya ko. Nakakunot ang noo niya. Tungkol sa inyo ni Ginny, marahang sabi niya. Kapag natalo mo na si Voldemort, magkakayos na ulit kayo?

Bumaling ako sa kanya. Nakatingin siya sa akin, hindi kumukurap.

"Kapag alam kong ligtas siya," sabi ko, "magkakaayos na kami."

Si Ron lang ang tanging nakakakilala sa akin, at totoong lahat ang sinabi niya sa akin na para bang nababasa niya ang isip ko.

Hindi ko pa rin makalimutan ang mga sinabi ni Ginny—"_Natatakot ka…dahil sa sinabi ko sa iyo, noong mamamasyal tayo. Natatakot kang sabihin din ito sa akin...desisyon mo yan_." Ang tanga ko, isang napakalaking tanga dahil hindi ko masabi sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko. _Ano ba ang pagmamahal?_ Malimit na tanong ko sa sarili ko (ang _corny_, ano?). _Paano nalaman ni Ginny na mahal niya ako?_

Nahuli kami ni Propesor McGonagall na umiinom at binawasan kami nang tig-limampung puntos mula sa Gryffindor at binigyan kami ng _detention_—ang huling _detention_ namin sa Hogwarts. Muntik na ngang tanggalin si Ron sa pagiging _prefect_, pero hindi na naman iyon mahalaga.

Wala pang dalawang linggo ang nakalilipas ay nakapasok si Wormtail sa Hogwarts gamit ang isa sa mga sikretong lagusan at tinanggal lahat nang _charm_ na nakaharang dito. Binuksan niya ang _gate_ ng Hogwarts at pinapasok ang mga Death Eaters.

Lahat nang _sixth-_ at _seventh-years_ ang nanguna. Dinala namin ang lahat ng mga estudyante sa _dungeons_ habang nilagyan ng mga guro ng _protective charms _ang buong paligid. Hindi ko mailarawan ang araw na iyon. Hindi sapat na sabihin ko na iyon na ang pinakamasamang araw ng buhay ko. Nanginginig si Hermione habang sinasamahan nila ni Ron at ng iba pang mga _prefect_ ang mga estudyante papunta sa _dungeon_. Pagkatapos ay sumama sila kina Neville, Dean, Luna na naghihintay sa _entrance hall_ na handang mamatay upang ipagtanggol ang buong Hogwarts.

At nasaan ako? Nasa gitna nilang lahat, hindi makapaniwala sa mga nangyayari. Matagal na akong nasanay na kumikirot ang pilat ko, at para bang pinupukpok ng napakalaking martilyo ang noo ko noong mga oras na iyon. Buti na lamang at nakakatayo pa ako at naididilat ko pa ang mga mata ko. Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala. _Heto na_, sabi ko sa sarili ko. _Heto na dahilan kung bakit ako nabubuhay_.

Nakita ko si Ginny na sinasabihan ang ilang mga _first year_ kung ano dapat nilang gawin. Yumuko siya upang yakapin ang isang umiiyak na Ravenclaw. Binigay niya ang mga bata sa isang _prefect_ ng Hufflepuff, na dali-dali naman silang dinala sa _dungeon_. Lumigon siya, humahangos—at nagkatinginan kami.

_Hindi_, sabi ko. _Dapat bumalik siya sa _dungeon_. Hindi siya ligtas dito_. Pwedeng lumaban sina Ron at Hermione—pero si Ginny—

Patakbo siyang lumapit sa akin habang iniisip ko iyon. Ngunit bago pa man ako nakapagsalita ay dinuro niya ako sa dibdib.

Kung makikita mo lang ang nagniningning niyang mga mata, gagawin mong lahat para matitigan lang ang mga ito habang buhay.

"Gusto kong," sabi niya "makabalik ka dito nang ligtas—dito." Pumadyak siya, binibigyang diin ang bawat salita niya. "Hihintayin kita. Dito."

"Ginny, alam mong—"

"Ewan! Hindi ko alam!" Bigla siyang napaiyak. "Hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo, ayokong marinig ang kahit na ano—basta sabihin mo na babalik ka." Kinuha niya ang aking mga kamay. "Parang awa mo na—bumalik ka. Hihintayin kita."

Hindi ako makapagsalita nang pinunasan niya ang kanyang luha. Alam kong kailangan kong makabalik para mapatahan ko siya.

"Hihintayin mo ako?" tanong ko.

Nasinok si Ginny at pinilit niyang ngumiti kahit na mas lalo pa siyang naiyak. Tinaas niya ang kanyang kanang palad. "Pangako. Ngayon ikaw naman ang mangako sa akin."

Napatingin ako sa kanyang kamay. Parang pamilyar sa akin kung paano ito nakataas…at bago ko pa man sumagi sa isipan kung anong ginagawa ko, hinawakan ko ang kanyang kamay…at bigla kong naalala ang lahat.

Binuka ko ang aking bibig upang sabihin sa kanya na pinapangako kong babalik ako, pero iba ang lumabas sa aking labi, lalo na sa pagkakataong iyon—

"Mahal kita, Ginny."

Parang biglang gumaan ang nararamdaman ko; nawala na ang bigat ng dinadala ko. Hindi ko alam kung bakit naging madali para sa akin na sabihin iyon, at tama nga si Ron, hindi na kailangan ng paliwanag—para bang matagal ko nang alam na mahal ko siya. Mahal ko siya, matagal ko na siyang minamahal…nasa akin lang kung kailan ko ito sasabihin sa kanya.

Natawa si Ginny. Umiiling siya, nakangiti sa likod ng kanyang mga luha.

"Tumigil ka nga. Pangako mo 'yan."

Ngumiti ako. "Pangako."

Nandoon nga siya noong bumalik ako makalipas ang ilang oras. Niyakap niya ako at hinayaang makatulog kapiling niya.

Oo, tapos na ang lahat.

Nasa King's Cross ako ngayon dala ang mga gamit ko. Umalis na ako ng Hogwarts. Naghihintay na sa amin ang mga Weasley, nauna na sa akin sina Ron at Hermione, at nasa tabi ko naman si Ginny, hindi na hinahabol ang tren, tumatawa ngunit umiiyak.

"Ngumiti ka naman," sabi ni Ginny sa akin, siniko niya ako sa tagiliran nang bahagya. "Hindi pa naman talaga tapos ang lahat."

"Hindi pa nga," nakangiting sabi ko sa kanya. "Bumalik lang ako kung saan ako nagsimula."

At, gaya noong nakaraang pitong taon, andito siya sa Platform Nine and Three Quarters kasama ko.

Malamang ay naiisip ninyo na nagkataon lang na nasa tabi ko si Ginny noong araw na kailangan kong talunin si Voldemort. Para iligtas ang lahat, lalo na ang mga mahal ko sa buhay. Para tuparin ang kapalaran ko.

Ngunit mahal ko siya.

At iyon ang mahalaga.

* * *

_A/N: Muli, maraming, maraming salamat kay JennaMae para sa beta at sa pagpayag niya na isalin ko ang kanyang Karma Series. Mare, sana'y nagustuhan mo. :) Salamat din kay IaninnaFallenheart dahil sa binalik niya ang inspirasyon kong magsulat sa Filipino. (Basahin din ninyo ang kanyang fic, "Kaligtasan.")_

_Para rin ito kay Bluemagic. Maligayang kaarawan!_


End file.
